User talk:Joeytje50
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- Technology Wizard (Talk) 11:39, February 25, 2012 |} Chat Logger Sorry Joey, but I'm not the best with coding as such. Could you help me? Also, I created a RuneScape account today :) 08:07,2/26/2012 :Thanks so much! I sort of get it now :3 Also, it was kind of boring at first, but then it started getting fun, but then I lost the wounded guy that I was supposed to escort to the graveyard, and now I have no clue where to find him :/ Maybe we can play sometime and you can help me :P 08:25,2/26/2012 I left my bot in chat all night, and nothing was recorded. Also I deleted yesterday's log since there was another malfunction. 19:17,2/26/2012 :Ok followed the instructions, still didn't find anything regarding javascript, but the last step was to check off something, which I now have. 21:40,2/26/2012 ::Here is what the console is showing. 22:13,2/26/2012 :::I have tried bringing the bot into chat several times after my previous message and it's just not working. Maybe over the weekend we can meet in chat and we can discuss much quicker when I have free time :) 02:58,2/28/2012 Hey Joey. I had tried a few more times to get Tech Bot running, but it never logs. 18:07,3/4/2012 :Do you think I should just copy the coding and paste it into /wikia.css or is importing not the problem? 18:34,3/4/2012 ::Well I'm a bit confused on what the /wikia.css page should look like because I've seen them being imported from 'w' and 'c' for chat hacks, could you give me the coding to what I should copy and paste into it? 18:39,3/4/2012 ::Never mind, I just started reading the guide. Thanks! 18:40,3/4/2012 ::Also, I noticed that you should replace the "Tech Bot" part with something that nobody will ever type in chat. Everybody kept typing "Tech Bot" and I kept receiving a pinging noise, could this have caused the problem? 18:45,3/4/2012 :::I'm not quote sure what the issue was, but I cleared the cache, removed "Tech Bot" from the little ping phrases, and replaced my /wikia.css with what yours said in your guide and now it works. It did malfunction though and it said to "wait" or "kill the pages", so I just left chat and went back in. Also it didn't say "Chat hacks initialized" until I fixed the /wikia.css. 20:39,3/4/2012 ::::What do you mean by standby mode? Because the screen doesn't go black or sleep if that's what you mean. If that's not what you mean, then how can I make it so it doesn't do that? 21:00,3/4/2012 :::::So standby mode doesn't mean when the screen goes black or when the computer sleeps? 21:06,3/4/2012 ::::::Yeah I think I'll just have someone else try to do it because it was working and then stopped working again. Thanks for all your help! 23:20,3/4/2012 Chat Logger Hey Joey, nice to talk to you again. I wanted to ask you what I needed to do again for the chat logger to work? I'm going to give it another shot. 02:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ok thank you, I'll let you know if I need assistance or have any questions. 21:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Joey. I was wondering if League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs was logging everything correctly. 03:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for all your help :) 22:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to ask you what you thought about having multiple chat loggers in chat at the same time, would it mess up the logs or would it help? 04:36, May 12, 2012 (UTC)